Crazed fantastic adventure!
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: What happens while Deathstreak is on his mission. This is Crazed's story. Read the great oc first.


**Author: This fic is supposed to show what happened while Deathstreak was on his mission. See The great oc if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

From the point of view of Crazed Death

I walked into the apartment to see a note taped on the floor. I picked it up.

_Dear leader,_

_I have gone on that mission thingy, and will be right back._

_From the self proclaimed first lieutenant of your squad_

_Deathstreak_

I sighed and teared up the note and placed it in the trash. I sat down at the kitchen table and laid my head down thinking of what to do. ….…..….. ….…

.…

I swear to God that a light bulb appeared over my head. I ran to my room and sat down in my study. (Yes, I always wanted a study.) I pulled up a piece of paper and titled it _**List of things to do.**_

Thats all I got.

Then suddenly someone burst through the window. I quickly pulled out a kunai and got in a stance.

"Yo kid where's Deathstreak?" a feminine voice asked. I squinted my eyes to see Anko wearing all black. "Anko is tha-" I never got to finish as she suddenly apeared in front of me and held me by my collar.

"Where is Deathstreak!?" she yelled. "He's off on a mission." I said confused. "Ugh, Fine! Come with me and here wear this." She said. "Wait? Whats going on?" I asked as she shoved some clothes at me.

"I don't have time for this!" Then she just started pulling on my clothes. I tried to get her off of me after five seconds. I finally managed to get her off of me with my clothes intact. I looked at the floor to see my clothes on the ground. _'Wait then what am I wearing?' _

I looked at my self to see that I was wearing the generic clothing for a ninja. Then I felt something on my face. I felt around on my face to feel cloth. I looked in a near by mirror to see that I was wearing the traditional ninja hood.

"What the-" I was interrupted as i was dragged from my room and out the window.

_My name is Matthew I will be you line break for today_

I was being held over anko shoulder as she jumped roof top to roof top. Finally she stopped and let me down. "What the heck is going on!" I yelled. She then smacked me.

"Shh. I need you help with something when I say go we're going to ambush these guys got it?!" She said in a hushed tone. Still confused I wearily nodded my head.

Then she looked out towards the street waiting for something, or someone.

Luckily three shady looking characters came out of an abandoned apartment. We sprang into action ambushing them. I put both of my feet up to deliver a devastating dropkick to the one in the back.

Anko threw a sebon with a blue liquid on it to the one in the front hitting him in the neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell unconscious. They last one looked scared but then had a scary smirk on him. "You fell perfectly into my trap." He said with a laugh.

Then like someone was throwing money on the ground. A huge crowd formed around us and filled the once deserted street.

Anko looked at me. "You got any jutsus that can take out a group at once.?" She asked. I nodded. "Well lets get to work." Was all she said before charging at the crowd. I sighed and followed.

I charged at the nearest group and threw three concussion kunais. What concussion kunais are like a downgraded version of an explosive kunai. Especially used to for non-lethal purposes.

The crowd flew a few feet successfully knocked out. I the turned targeting another group and slammed my hands on the ground. **Poison Hit. **Like the last group they were knocked out. Some were smart enough to know that I was a long range fighter and charged at me.

One threw a punch. I sidestepped and picked the guy up and slammed him on the ground. I turned to deliver a roundhouse kick to another. He spun around in a daze. I charged at him and held my hand out to deliver a closeline.

He flipped and flipped in the air. While in midair spin kicked him in the chest sending him flying into another group of people. One came out with a kunai and started slashing at me. I dodged each of his slashes.

This one seemed to be more skilled than the rest because he slashed fast enough that I don't have a chance to counter. _'I can't keep up like this.' _I thought to myself. "Use the sword on your back!" came a yell from Anko.

As instinct I raised my left hand to retrieve the sword on my back. Because I'm left handed. Ya'll might be thinking _that idot its on your left side. _But to your and my surprise it was on my right side. I pulled out the sword and paired his kunai. Then I sent a kick right under his chin.

He fell back was knocked clean out. I looked around to see the rest of the attackers either knocked out or tied up. I saw Anko hog tieing one. I walked over to Anko as she just finished the knot. "Umm.. if you don't mind can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"This guy is the leader of the drug cartel that me and Deathstreak were trying to take out. By the way you can keep the clothes that you are wearing including the sword." She said.

"On the topic of clothes how did you change my clothes so fast?" I asked. "Well It is a trick that I learned a few years ago pretty simple…. Oh and here are your clothes." She said. while throwing my old set of clothes at me. I caught it and noticed my underwear was in the set.

"Wait you changed my underwear too!?" I said in surprise. " Yep, needed you to wear all **Black**." She said adding emphasis on black.

**Author: Well there was the story I might not go back to the original The great oc project yet. I want to do some one shot projects first. I will be done with them in a week. Plz review tell me what you think. Remember read the great oc follow and Favorite.**


End file.
